Xeris Rose
Xeris Roselon~ The Broken Final Thoughts of Xeris Roselon ~A brown leather notebook sits covered in dust on a table at the Clocktower Cantina. As the wind picks up, the little book flips open to the last page written.~ The other day I helped Xasha.. well, I hope I did. Admittedly it was kinda messed up heh. Tricked a thorny to thinking they were demon, just so they could live with that fear like us. I mean I eventually told the truth, I just wanted her to see we have hearts too. We make dumb mistakes, but we learn, and we learn to live better. I’m no hero. Hell, I never have been. But I see those Delfestrae fighting hard for something important. Maybe for the first time I’m out of my head. They really hate me ha-ha, but damn they’re admirable. Really hoping I see Folorian. He’s the first one I ever called brother here ya know? Damn we F’d up. But he’s got a kind heart, so I’ll set him straight one of these days. His people need him more than he thinks... Oh! Kat! Kat... you know maybe. Just maybe we can work things out. I tried to be a little to big huh? But I’ve always wanted to unify the demons, maybe this advisory position can bring us closer... I promise I don’t hate rupi, but if we can just find a way to lower the noise level. Heh yea, I’m still just half Dacian Afterall. But damn, I swear if things were different, I’d give Bassanio a run for his money. I miss yall. I’ll make sure we get a drink this gathering. In between you know... the end of the world ha-ha. I think I finally found this place where I can really help. The Clocktower Cantina is going well, SOS is... well that doesn’t exist hehe but we have an assignment, and I think we’ll be pretty successful... well, I hope. But Damn we serve some good food! All those happy people. Lilium! I swear if she squawks at me again ha-ha. Nah I hope she’s doing well. I have made too many mistakes. I remember the Breach. I remember the wrongs I did. Aeloss, I hope he can forgive me; I’ve missed his company. I don’t deserve the things this life has gifted me, but from now on, I’m going to prove that I do. I... I feel this need to show what Port Frey means to me... every person I can’t even think of right now. This gathering... I want to show every person something... just a piece of the love I have for them. I think I’m at the bottom now, but I’ve got a lot of hands helping me up. I don’t want to fail. I can’t fail. I’m sworn to protect Thiatale... She’s my light, and I need that compass to guide me. I hope she still knows that. I’d give everything. She’s grown so much, and I’m so happy I get to be by her side through it all. My favorite color is... you know what. I’ll tell her tomorrow. Maybe I’ll see Viz and Fen too! Maybe I shouldn’t heh, I swear they’re trouble but they’re kin, and I love them all the same. Plus, I think Viz owes me a drink. Better pay up Saturday! The other day, Fyrn asked me to name myself. I told her X. I didn’t want to forget the bad I am... I can’t ever really be good I guess, but maybe meet somewhere in the middle? It’s a crossroads. X. I think it suits me. Thank you, sister. Sometimes you know me better than I know myself. If you don’t die this gathering ha-ha, I swear I’ll give you my boots. I miss the rest of my faekin. Neph, Safra, Mael.. UGH soo many! i... never had family before Returning, and in the last six months everything I could have ever asked for has been given to me. I... know I’m still a monster, but maybe Port Frey needs one on their side. You know, I think this is the first gathering I don’t think I need to protect someone! I can’t help but walk through these streets and smile. The faces of those I know. They prosper. They’re finding their way. People come into our lives for many different reasons. Usually just to help each other grow, find some balance in this world... fill a need. I don’t think anyone needs me anymore. I’m glad. ~Xr Status 3 Pins of Status. House Raguel of Dace. Allies * * Katerina de Luca ~ Aside from everything she deals with, and everything he puts her through she makes time for her family. He cherishes each moment they have together. * Bassanio Roccio ~ They dont often see eye to eye, but Xeris know's Bassanio is someone to trust when things are serious. * Madaline Bennet ~ Easily his best friend in the world. Someone he can confide in and trust to keep him on the right path. * Folorian ~ The first Effendal to truly befriend Xeris. Differences aside They have formed a lasting bond. * Fyrn ~ Dont hurt his little sister. It wont end well for you if he finds out. * Kaelan Estelmer ~ A mentor and a friend. Someone Xeris knows he can always turn to. * Vizlo & Fenrir~ an unlikely pairing, but family nonetheless. connecting Xeris to who he truly is. Enemies Dacian Wraiths. Demon Wraiths. Thedesparri. Ayan. Those who would hurt his friends and family. Obituaries Deceased April 10r Rumors * Rumor has it, he has mommy and daddy issues. * He has a pet demon dog he hides in his hood. * Rumor has it that Xeris just looks intimidating, when really he is very sweet and kind. * Rumor has it he is allergic to fleas. * Rumor has it that if he can get you to work for him he will, no matter what tricks he might pull * Rumor has it he is fond of a fae * Rumor has it Xeris likes pasta * Rumor has it Xeris opened a portal to another world but, came back because the other world was "Lame". * Rumor has it, Xeris is Kaelan's most favorite student! Well. His only one for now, but you get the picture. :) Quotes November 10th Port Frey- Tavern Council meeting: ((paraphrased)) "As a newly returned, i understand the hardships that come with war, and forgive me for speaking out of turn but there are many of us who are still trying to find their bearing on this earth again. Before we march into war, let us first help those who have returned find their place. Let us find our home." November 10th Port Frey- Post Warden Fight: "I can honestly say that is the last time i'd like to be decapitated." December 8th Port Frey- Victoria Funeral: "Why didn't you wait for me.." Yule January 19th. The Jolly Legioniarre: "For the first time in a long time.. to long.. i feel at home." Febuary 9th Port Frey~ The Clocktower Cantina: This is home. It's all we have. We have to make it better, or those things that wish us dead will win. I can not let this happen. There are people i care for." March 23rd Port Frey~ The Tavern: I promise if you hurt her, you'll wish you never Returned. April 27th Port Frey~ There are no hero's in Port Frey. We try to walk the right line, and we make mistakes. That's alright. As long as we keep moving forward.. Character Inspirations In a town full of heroes, and villains, I wanted Xeris to be average. His story might not be, but he makes mistakes often, and gets into trouble. He has a dark view of the world and sometimes it consumes him. I wanted to portray the idea that not everyone is blindly good or bad. some beings just... are. Soundtracks (Heartbroken) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEWS5dGSDOc (Happy) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSiTrGCAbt8 (Battle Ready) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bbTtPL1jRs (Bloodthirsty) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWggPLXeOkU (Swan Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXq-14lV79s Special Links